


Lurking

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Who Said What Now [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Confrontations, Death References, Gen, Quote Challenge, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy deals with some of the fallout from Graduation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lurking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TV-Universe challenge "Who Said What Now," with the following prompt quote:
> 
> "You were lurking. The innocent rarely lurk." by Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars

"Whatcha doing?" Buffy asked, siding up behind James. He had been a football player in school, and part of the Graduation defense force last week. Unfortunately, once her ears stopped ringing and her ability to banter returned, she had been dealing with the fallout from that day. James hadn't been seen since, and he appeared to be wearing the same clothes.

James spun around, surprised. "Oh! Buffy! Hi." he gave her a small wave. "I'm not doing anything. Just standing here."

"Just standing here beside the closed animal shelter?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

James looked around frantically, as though searching for an answer. "Uh, yeah? So you can leave now, you know, cause I'm fine."

"Oh, I'm fine too," Buffy assured him. "I like coming here at night and listening to the animals. It would be a shame if something happened to them."

"Uh, yeah." James cleared his throat. "So, um, I guess I should..." suddenly he lunged at her, and Buffy countered with a stake.

"How'd you know?" he asked as they struggled.

Buffy swiped his legs out from under him and the new vampire slammed to the ground. Driving the stake into his heart, she answered, "You were lurking. The innocent rarely lurk."

He seemed to consider that before vanishing into a poof of dust. Buffy stared at the spot for a long moment before standing and brushing off her hands. As the breeze shifted, and the smell of char that had permeated the town all week reached her, Buffy sighed. Tucking her stake back into her pocket, she gave James' remains one last glance before whispering "I'm sorry."


End file.
